Wario Ware, Inc.
A few years ago, I was cleaning my attic when I found a blank Game Pak (for GBA) with the words Wario & PaRappa Ware written on it in crude handwriting with sharpie. I had no idea why this was in my attic, but I just got my GBA and popped it in. When I started the game, it didn't work. I took it out, blew on it, and popped it back in. This time, it worked. It worked like normal, and I made my name and did the introduction stage. This is where it started to get weird, though. None of the microgames were the same. Well, sort of. The Crazy Cars microgame said to just stand there. When I saw the title screen it shows the title Wario & PaRappa The Rapper without the word Ware in it. I pressed A. An Loading... screen appeared. the background was black the music was the Loading... music from PaRappa The Rapper 2 in a GBA version. After a few minutes of waiting a cutscene appeared Wario was sitting watching TV a car shaped like a shark drove by. When the car shaped like a shark came by, it smashed into Wario and left him dead and bloodied with treadmarks all over him. The Loading... screen appeared again. Then it showed Wario & PaRappa was dancing the beat Wario:"Yeah Yeah Yeah Here we go right now wanna be cool? I will show you how!" I press A PaRappa Slipped Wario by the leg. PaRappa said to Wario: "Is this what you want?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The next game was Wario Wear, the game where you dress Wario. Instead of clothes falling, a bunch of rocks fell and crushed Wario. When I beat the stage, the end cutscene was not the same. Wario was on the ground, begging PaRappa to stop hurting him. For some reason, one last microgame appeared, and it said kill. This time, there was no time limit. Pointing straight over Wario was PaRappa holding a rifle. I pressed A, and he killed him in a bloody explosion. PaRappa laughed to himself and I noticed he had one tear coming down to his face he had a frown and cried by Wario and said: "W-What Have I done?!?!?!?!?". The cutscene just ended. I was shocked. I wouldn't say I was really scared, just shocked. I continued through the game. There was a lot of disturbing elements in the game. The cutscenes, like Dr. Crygor's opening cutscene, showed him drinking the potion. However, instead of him getting food poisoning, he just fell over and died. In Orbulon's stage, he ran into an asteroid and his ship exploded, killing him. Still, none of the microgames were the same. I got to Wario's last stage and the end cutscene was scary. It started off normal, but when Wario crashed into Dr. Crygor with the rocket ship, they plunged straight towards the other characters on the beach, killing them in a massive explosion. I was scared at this point. I turned off the game, ripped out the game, and buried in my back yard. I hope no one ever finds it, because that game is evil. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games Category:Cliche Madness Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:WAH Category:Delusional retard who should be in an asylum